Petit Best 8
Artist :Hello! Project ;Album :Petit Best 8 (プッチベスト8) ;Release date :2007.12.12 ;Catalog number :EPCE-5527 (CD) :EPBE-5272 (DVD) ;Price :¥3,150 (CD) :¥3,990 (DVD) ;CD track listing #Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA (僕らが生きるMY ASIA) - Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai #Kanashimi Twilight (悲しみトワイライト) - Morning Musume #Too far away ~Onna no Kokoro~ (Too far away ~女のこころ~) - Abe Natsumi #Secret (シークレット) - Goto Maki #Egao (笑顔) - Matsuura Aya #Aisu Cream to My Purin (愛すクリームとMyプリン) - v-u-den #Onegai Miwaku no Target ~Mango Pudding Mix~ (お願い魅惑のターゲット ~マンゴープリン Mix~) - Melon Kinenbi #Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba (告白の噴水広場) - Berryz Kobo #Sakura Chirari (桜チラリ) - °C-ute #Happy☆彡 (ハッピー☆彡) - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu #Futari wa NS (ふたりはNS) - Kira☆Pika #Narihajimeta Koi no BELL (鳴り始めた恋のBELL) - Ongaku Gatas #Ai Ai Daiko (相愛太鼓) - Maeda Yuki #Oyaji no Kokoro ni Tomotta Chiisana Hi ~Duet Version~ (オヤジの心に灯った小さな火 ~デュエットバージョン~) - Satoda Mai (with Fujioka Fujimaki) #Honto no Jibun (ホントのじぶん) - Buono! #Daisuki Rakuten Eagles (ダイスキ楽天イーグルス) - GAM #Atsui Tamashii (熱い魂) - GAM ;DVD track listing #Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA (僕らが生きるMY ASIA) - Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai #Kanashimi Twilight (悲しみトワイライト) - Morning Musume #Too far away ~Onna no Kokoro~ (Too far away ~女のこころ~) - Abe Natsumi #Secret (シークレット) - Goto Maki #Egao (笑顔) - Matsuura Aya #Melodies (メロディーズ) - GAM #Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart (恋するエンジェルハート) - v-u-den #Onegai Miwaku no Target Original new ver. (お願い魅惑のターゲット オリジナル new ver.) - Melon Kinenbi #Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba (告白の噴水広場) - Berryz Kobo #Sakura Chirari (桜チラリ) - °C-ute #Happy☆彡 (ハッピー☆彡) - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu #Futari wa NS (ふたりはNS) - Kira☆Pika #Narihajimeta Koi no BELL (鳴り始めた恋のBELL) - Ongaku Gatas #Danna-sama (だんな様) - Nakazawa Yuko #Ai Ai Daiko (相愛太鼓) - Maeda Yuki #Oyaji no Kokoro ni Tomotta Chiisana Hi ~Duet Version~ (オヤジの心に灯った小さな火 ~デュエットバージョン~) - Satoda Mai (with Fujioka Fujimaki) #Honto no Jibun (ホントのじぶん) - Buono! #Shouri no BIG WAVE!!! (勝利のBIG WAVE!!!) - Athena & Robikerottsu #Daisuki Rakuten Eagles (ダイスキ楽天イーグルス) - GAM ;Information Petit Best 8 is the 8th best album in the Petit Best series, which are annual compilations released at the end of the year that feature best hits from the artists of Hello! Project during that year, with an occasional remix or new song included. This album featured 1 track previously unreleased on a CD. The 17th track is an original song by GAM. This song was originally slated as a single, but after GAM went inactive, apparently due to Fujimoto Miki's boy friend scandal, the song was announced as a track on this release instead. The Petit Best 8 DVD was released alongside the album. It features PVs related to the album tracks. Oricon Ranking and Sales *'Total sales:' 5,795 Members featured in this release *Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai **Iida Kaori **Abe Natsumi **Goto Maki **Niigaki Risa **Kusumi Koharu *Morning Musume **Yoshizawa Hitomi **Takahashi Ai **Niigaki Risa **Fujimoto Miki **Michishige Sayumi **Kamei Eri **Tanaka Reina **Kusumi Koharu **Mitsui Aika *Abe Natsumi *Goto Maki *Matsuura Aya *v-u-den **Ishikawa Rika **Miyoshi Erika **Okada Yui *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Ohtani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudou Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *°C-ute **Umeda Erika **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai **Arihara Kanna *Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) *Kira☆Pika **Kusumi Koharu **Hagiwara Mai *Ongaku Gatas **Yoshizawa Hitomi **Ishikawa Rika **Satoda Mai **Konno Asami **Korenaga Miki **Noto Arisa **Sengoku Minami **Mano Erina **Mutou Mika **Sawada Yuri *Maeda Yuki *Satoda Mai (with Fujioka Fujimaki) *Buono! **Tsugunaga Momoko **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Suzuki Airi *GAM **Matsuura Aya **Fujimoto Miki